


© Mas allá de los sueños. (GaaraxShijima)

by Hannabi77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Lujuria, Pasión, beso, entrega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabi77/pseuds/Hannabi77
Summary: Gaara se da cuenta que siente una atracción desmedida por Shijima.¿Lograra controlarse?GaaraxShijima.DRABBLE.Fic hecho para el #DesafioDeFuego de la pagina "Es de Fanfics" utilizando uno de los siete pecados capitales, en este caso la "lujuria".





	© Mas allá de los sueños. (GaaraxShijima)

MÁS ALLA DE LOS SUEÑOS.

Ya habían pasado años desde que se conocían.

Era su asistente, no, su mano derecha para ser exacto. Nunca la había visto con otros ojos, hasta que otro hombre empezó a insinuársele, intentando alejarla de su lado.

― Gaara ¿se encuentra bien? ―escucho su voz con tono de preocupación.

― ¿Ah? ―fue lo único que logro emitir. Despego su vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, para verla por unos segundos. Sin duda, ese día tenía su mente en otro lugar―. Sí, estoy bien Shijima.

―Ya veo ―le respondió esta, con más tranquilidad, asentando los papeles que tenía en sus manos, en el inmenso escritorio del Kazekage.

Se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente, para luego agarrar unos documentos y perderse en ellos.

Fue ahí que Gaara volvió a observarla. Ella era una mujer hermosa, su cabello, negro como la noche, se mantenía suelto pero bien peinado, le daba un toque muy femenino. No llevaba maquillaje, pero no era por que fuese descuidada con su imagen, simplemente no lo necesitaba. Ni esos lentes grandes podían ocultar el brillo de sus ojos color cielo. Era perfecta a sus ojos. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior. No podía creer que había estado tanto tiempo sin notar que convivía con una belleza a su lado.

Y a eso debía agregarle su carácter serio, inteligencia, dedicación, y sobretodo su comportamiento hacia él. Aparte de Temari, Shijima era la única mujer con la que sentía que podía hablar libremente, sin que esta le mostrase alguna devoción fanatista o elogio exagerado.

Esta salió de su lectura y se dirigió hacia el nuevamente. Ni siquiera noto que había estado observándola.

― Creo que deberías revisar este documento con prioridad, Gaara ―se acercó a su lado, para indicarle con el dedo, el párrafo en cuestión.

Leyó con concentración lo que le señalaba, más el sutil perfume cítrico que tenía esta, lo envolvió, haciéndole más difícil el pensar.

De reojo, vio como sus labios se movían tranquilamente, cerca de su rostro. Tenían un color rosa, natural de su piel.

― Agradezco tu sugerencia ―le respondió, en un acto de autodominio, tomando los papeles de su mano, rozando sus dedos, sin querer, con los de ella―. Pero este tema es menos urgente de lo que parece. Le daremos atención luego.

―Oh, está bien ―dijo ella, sin la menor seña de desacuerdo―. Creo que me tomare un descanso, no había notado que ya es hora del almuerzo ―termino diciendo.

Iba a alejarse de su lado, pero la detuvo, agarrándola de su muñeca. Ya no podía seguir aguantando todo eso que contenía dentro.

― Shijima... perdóname ―se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, para luego sujetarla de los hombros, acercándola a él.

― ¿Perdón? Pero ¿por qué motivo me dice eso? ―inquirió Shijima, mientras lo miraba con un poco de asombro. La mirada que el pelirrojo le dedicaba, nunca antes la había visto.

Era como una mezcla de aprecio y ¿lujuria?

― Por esto...

Acerco su rostro al suyo, haciendo inexistente la distancia entre ellos, besándola sin medida.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, y la sensación incomparable. El aroma y sabor de su boca era embriagable, casi adictivo.

No hubo rechazo por parte de ella.

Tardo más de un minuto en soltarla, su corazón acelerado le pedía un respiro, al igual que ella.

― No pensé que esto sucedería más allá de los sueños ―articulo Shijima, para asombro de Gaara.

―Ten la seguridad que esto no es un sueño ―le respondió, mientras volvía a atraerla hacia él, esta vez agarrándola de su cintura, para volver a fundirse en otro momento de desmedida insensatez.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA.
> 
> Este fue mi primer intento de escena subida de tono xD Me costo mucho escribirla, ya que me cuesta describir este tipo de situaciones u///u y el limite de palabras fue un plus al desafio :'v Espero les haya gustado o sacado un sonrojo, como me lo saco a mi jajaja
> 
> bye bye ^^


End file.
